Terminator vs RoboCop
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if on their trip back from the future an unexpected malfunction has occurred? What if John Connor and Cameron Phillips had found themselves in the year 2043? What if steel met steel? Read on to find out what would happen in this unique encounter for the ages.


Old Detroit. That is the name that has been thrown around in recent years anyways. A breeding ground from crime. A city filled with numerous crime lords operating in the shadows just waiting for their time to strike. But it hadn't been like this for a long time. No before these crime lords never bothered to hide their faces. Never bothered to hide away from the police. They were nothing but a nuisance. Bugs that could be swept away as though they never existed. Some would be treated as such. Whether it be bought or simply killed in the line of duty. Accidents do happen all the time after all. But not ever since one cop had shown his face here in this city. A police officer that had been killed in the line of duty. An officer that had been turned into something else. A cop that never needed to eat. A cop that never needed to rest. A twenty four hour a day cop. The first of his design. The only model of his kind. Although the company that had created him hasn't stopped trying. In fact even now to this day countless models are being designed. Being discussed between some of the great minds the city has to offer being backed up by a company taking the world by storm. Omni Consumer Products. OCP for short. A name that would make anyone shiver in fear whenever spoken. A name that can be heard throughout the city by many of its disgruntled citizens. Heard by many of its police force if not all of them. A storm that looks as though it will never end soon.

A noisy city that is unaware of the approaching storm making its way from the outskirts of the city. A storm taking place in the valley as the sound of thunder and lighting echoing for miles. As the sound of a large bang echoes before it quickly silences. As the impossible happens. As a silver sphere suddenly appears out of thin air as though some kind of portal has opened up. A sphere that sends bolts of electricity everywhere in sight causing everything it touches to be lit up in flames. Causes the remains of an old abandoned warehouse to suddenly be lit up. Cause for the sound of dings when electricity strikes against empty barrels. Cause the sound of screams from citizens using the warehouse for shelter to get away from the rain to cower and run away in fear before it all stops. Before the warehouse becomes completely silent and the sphere disappears leaving two beings behind. Leaving behind two beings huddled together. A young male and female. One that shakes uncontrollable while the other remains collected holding the other close to their chest before their eyes rise up. Before a pair of eyes sends a cold chill down the spines of any that dare had stuck around to see what was happening. A pair of blue eyes that just glance around the warehouse with an emotionless look.

Raising his head up slightly from her chest to look over her shoulder as he looks around his surroundings finding himself in some kind of warehouse with a few eyes watching him from the shadows ignoring their stares slowly the young man looks up into his protector's eyes finding her eyes glancing around as though scanning for any sort of danger amongst them.

" Where are we?"

Turning her head slightly to look down with an unusual shrug for her the young woman turns her sights back to look around the room they are in before her answer causes the man that she is holding to have his eyes go wide as saucers in disbelief.

" I don't know."

* * *

Tucking his arms through the overly large shirt sleeves of the shirt that had been given to him emerging from around the corner with a leather belt in his hands looping the belt around the waistband of his jeans that are threatening to fall down at any second as he takes a quick look around finding Cameron standing off in the distance with his back turned towards him looking out into the horizon making his way over to stand by her side as if on instinct reaching down gently John takes her hand within his own feeling no resistance from her whatsoever.

" I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Unable to keep the look of shock from coming across his face that she seems to sense John watches with slightly wide eyes Cameron pay him a quick glance with a faint smile across her face.

" I don't sleep."

Keeping his eyes locked on her face seeing her facial features not changing even for a split moment after a few moments of complete silence unable to suppress it any longer suddenly a chuckle escapes John's lips that turns into full blown laughter causing what he would call the most beautiful smile that he has ever seen come across Cameron's face. This is what he had gone to the future for. This is what he knew she could be deep down. His mother might not have seen it but he did. He knew deep down her metal exterior that there was a girl underneath. A girl underneath her terminator armor that could feel. Could learn to develop things like the rest of them can. And if he had to fight his way through an apocalyptic future for two long years again just for her, he would do it in a heartbeat.

" Cameron? Do me a favor and never change."

Receiving nothing but a questionable look with a smile coming across his face gently John squeezes her hand.

" It means, I think you are perfect the way you are."

" Thank you for explaining."

And there it is again. That smile. He would do anything to keep that smile across her face but right now they have pressing matters to attend to. They didn't know where exactly they are. The outskirts of some city was obvious but what city? In fact what is the date? So many questions that needed to be answered and there is only one way for them to receive such answers. The city in front of them. A city off in the horizon.

* * *

_2043!?_

If he wasn't seeing it in front of his eyes right now he wouldn't believe it. But here it is at the top of the page in the newspaper in his hands. But it just couldn't be! It is impossible. There was just no way. If this is true then they had traveled twenty years into the future from their previous timeline. From their future's timeline. God everything is so confusing. But here is all the proof that he needs. Proof that makes him turn away from the newspaper in his hands to look to his side at Cameron who is oblivious to his stare and is instead focusing solely on a television set playing from the front window of a nearby shop. A television set that is playing some kind of news channel that must be interesting her as he watches her tilt her head while her eyes remain glued to the screen. A television set that he turns towards to focus on the screen to hear what exactly is interesting her so much. But the first image that he sees is more than enough for him to realize what is interesting her. A robot. Some kind of robotic police officer. An officer that is shown in graphic detail taking down a group of terrorists while a nearby citizen records the entire scene on film.

This robot that draws his attention as he studies everything about him. Studies the way that he moves. Studies the way he acts comparing him to everything that he had seen in the future. Comparing him to every single type of terminator model that he had encountered during his brief tenure in the future. And what he sees? What he sees makes a cold chill run up and down his entire body.

" Cameron?"

" He's unique."

Snapping his attention away from the television set to look her way instantly as he sees her looking at the screen with glowing blue eyes replacing her usual brown eyes as his eyes go wide John glances back towards the television screen.

" I don't have any data on this model."

" Is it? Could it possibly be?"

Glancing over towards John before looking back towards the television screen as she watches the clip end with the cyborg twirling his gun across his index finger before he lodges the gun in a compartment that opens up on his right leg.

" It's possible. They do come in all shapes and sizes."

Turning herself fully to face John seeing nothing but a worried look reaching out gently Cameron takes his hands within her own.

" But I can't be sure. It's possible that due to a slight malfunction from the TDE when Derek Reese interrupted us instead of bringing us back home that the TDE transported us to another timeline. One in which Skynet has taken a different form."

Nodding his head in understanding as his eyes are about to be drawn back to the television screen suddenly John snaps his head back forward when he feels her lips pressing against his own in a sudden kiss. A kiss that ends too quickly for his liking causing him to look at Cameron in question that just looks rather pleased with herself.

" Don't worry. We'll find a way through this and get back home to our time. But first we need to know what we're dealing with."

* * *

**This wasn't quite how he imagined the future would be. Nothing around him was quite like how he imagined things would turn out. This place. This old Detroit has seen better days. In fact at times it looks quite like the apocalyptic future he had just traveled from. Streets filled with homeless people. On signs of law and order in sight. In fact there won't be. Some kind of police strike if he had heard the reports right. A rather interesting piece of news but if he was being honest, he was more interested in what this OCP is. What this so called empire is. An empire that was told had created these new found machines found in a few different cities. Machines that have reported malfunctioned. Something that is newsworthy to him. Machines that had malfunctioned just like they had done in his time. But that begged the question. Is OCP resposible for creating Skynet in this time? All the evidence points to it with their so called greatest creations out there in the world right now with some still in development. And their greatest creation. This RoboCop seemed so much like a terminator. A so called cybernetic police officer that resembled everything that a terminator is designed to do. A cyborg that would be first to hunt down to take apart and study to see just what exactly they are dealing with. But first they needed to make one pit stop. What he considered to be a terminator's favorite place to shop. A place that is found easy enough as he passes on by an alleyway where noticeably two hookers beat down a younger man while searching him for all of the money and jewelry he may be carrying on him. A sight that he ignores before he feels Cameron letting go of his hand causing him to turn and look forward finding himself staring at the closed doors of a gun shop. Rick's State of The Art Weapons. Everything that you need for Household items. A fitting name and slogan. He could only hope it would live up to the name.**

Without any sort of hesitation reaching out to grasp the handles with a tug effortlessly Cameron rips the glass doors open causing them to shatter as they smash up against the opposite walls. A crash that causes the sound of a voice to echo from inside of the shop. A voice coming from the register as an older gentleman slowly pops his head up to look towards the entrance before he hides away behind the counter. But not before she hears the sound of a click. The click of a round being loaded into a chamber. A sound that she makes a beeline towards finding this older man loading a shotgun in his lap with shaky hands as a terrified look is seen across his face. An expression that deepens when he glances up and sees her causing him to quickly aim the barrel of the shotgun up towards Cameron and fire off a round causing her to side step slightly causing the lone round to smash up against the ceiling. With lighting fast speed reaching out Cameron snatches the shotgun out of the older man's hands and quickly turns the barrel towards him as she cocks back the chamber.

" Explosives? Where are they?"

Staring up in total fear at the young brunette towering over him that just stares at him with an emotionless look across her face while her aim doesn't waiver for a single second hearing the sound of glass crunching underneath someone's feet glancing over to the sound as he finds a young man making his way to stand by the young lady's side with a noticeable grin across his face the older man's eyes go wide.

" I would do what she says. Even i can't stop her when she is hell bent on doing something."

Turning his full attention back towards the young brunette finding her eyes still on him with the end of the shotgun pointing dangerously at his head gulping his throat raising his right hand up slowly that he can't stop from shaking the older man points his index finger over their shoulders.

" I ...in the back ...last case ...on the right!"

Glancing over her shoulder to look where the older man is pointing without paying the man another glance slowly Cameron retracts the end of the shotgun away from his face.

" Thank you."

Without muttering a word suddenly as he watches the brunette make her way down the aisles to the back of his shop almost non humanly just as he turns his head to look back towards her companion instantly the older man's world goes black when the end of a boot comes down to kick him in the side of his head causing his head to come crashing down to the cold floor out cold.

Retracting his foot looking away from the unconscious old man on the ground to take a look around as he finds a nearby glass counter filled with various pistols and handguns making his way over without needing to be told twice rearing back John smashes his elbow clean through the top causing the glass to shatter upon impact. Glass that he flicks away as his hands rummage through the counter before they retract with a pistol with a laser pointer on the end. A weapon that he can't help but smile at as he cocks back on the chamber and points the gun forward testing its sights before he lowers the firearm down when he sees Cameron making her way back over towards him with a rather pleased look across her face holding an M4 machine gun in her right hand while her left still holds the shotgun.

" You're enjoying this aren't you?"

" Off course. I'm a terminator."

* * *

A siren. The only siren that would ever be heard. Not an ambulance siren. No paramedics are too afraid to wander out into the city. A city not being protected by cops. A city without any sort of law and order. But this siren? This was a familiar sounding siren. A siren that nobody ever thought to hear again. A police siren. A siren that puts everyone on notice. Makes every single thief and robber scatter for the nearest safe spot to hide. Causes every single street walker looking to make a quick buck to quickly rush into the nearest building with the rest of her associates. A police siren. A lone siren that echoes through the silent streets. A siren that gets louder and louder with every passing second as it gets closer and closer to its destination. As a lone cruiser speeds through the empty streets at high speed. This lone cruiser that suddenly comes to a drastic halt causing the sound of screeching tires to echo through the air. A cruiser's that the driver's side door opens before a thump is heard when metal hits pavement. As a lone figure exits out of the vehicle looking at the scene in front of him through the visor of his helmet. The protector of the innocent. Upholder of the law. Those are just some of the nicer nicknames that have been given to him.

RoboCop. Once known as Alex Murphy. A deceased police officer brought back to life by OCP for one purpose. To uphold the law in their image. To bring forth a new age for law enforcement. To bring forth the idea of a robotic police force. A police force that never needed to sleep or eat. A force that would spend every night and day hunting down criminals taking them off the streets. A dream that has been shared by many people. But it was just that. A dream. Not once has another RoboCop model turned out just as good as the original. No he is unique. A one of a kind model. The only police officer on active duty. Why wouldn't he be? That is what he was created for. Brought back to life for. To uphold the law in OCP's image. A cyborg whose head glances around his surroundings looking for any sort of life finding none. Finding nobody in sight. Finding nothing but a weapon's shop nearby that has been recently broken into. A shop that slowly he makes his way towards with the only sound of his metal feet thumping against the pavement echoing through the air. Thumping that turns into crunching as he walks over shards of broken glass that used to be the entrance doors and makes his way towards the counter where he sees countless glass counters smashes with their contents missing. Missing with only round casings and shotgun shell boxes littered on the ground. A sight that makes him turn to look down the aisles before suddenly RoboCop's head snaps back and his vision flickers across his screen when a shotgun rounds lands clean against his helmet.

Without any hesitation cocking back on the chamber instantly Cameron sends another shotgun round that lands clean against RoboCop's helmet causing the cyborg to stumble back a few feet. A motion that repeats itself as she sends round after round that lands clean against his helmet causing a small crack to form across his visor that spreads before as she hears the sound of the chamber running dry rearing back with all of her might Cameron swings the shotgun in a baseball bat motion and lands a clean shot against RoboCop's neck causing the shotgun to shatter upon impact.

Snapping his head back towards his attacker finding a young brunette staring at him with glowing blue eyes just as he reaches down from his gun that just pops out from his compartment on his right leg instantly RoboCop is stopped when she latches out grabbing a firm hold of his sides before to his shock he feels himself soaring through the air and through a nearby wall with a loud crash. Something that has never been done to him before. Something that makes him scramble up to his feet before he is helped when he feels a boot landing clean underneath his chin causing his entire body to snap upright from impact before the same said boot comes crashing forward knocking him clean in his chest plate sending him flying back to the ground back first with a loud thud. Who is this woman? A question that he would need to have answered later as she quickly pounces on top of him raining down punch after punch that lands clean against his helmet causing his vision to flicker. Cause his visor to crack further before her hands quickly come up to his head and tug forceful on his helmet. A motion that he stops quickly when he rears back and lands a clean blow straight to her chest with his right arm forcing her flying back through the opening of the wall giving him just enough time to scramble back up to his feet. Rearing back retrieving his firearm from the compartment on his right leg in a sudden motion just as he raises his firearm up pointing it directly at this unknown woman that has made it back up to one knee suddenly RoboCop snaps his head away from her to look back towards the entrance of the shop when his firearm goes flying out of his robotic hand when a lone round comes barreling forward knocking the firearm clean out of his hand. An attacker that he has no time to look forward when another round strikes him clean in his helmet, causing him to look back towards Cameron finding her in a shooting position with a glock in her hand. A glock that comes to life spraying bullets all across his body. Some that merely just bounce off from his chest plate. Others that land clean against his visor causing his vision to flicker. But bullets that don't make him waiver as he makes his way towards Cameron finding her not budging. Finding her not trying to escape. Not showing any fear when he closes the distance before he rears back and smashes her clean across the side of her head with a vicious right back hand that sends her flying and crashing into a nearby shelf causing it to tumble over. A hit that would finish anyone else. Would cause any human's neck to break instantly from impact. But to his shock not her's. No in fact he can't help but have his cybernetic eyes widen slightly when he sees her rising back up to her feet with merely a gash across her cheek. A gash with a shine coming from the open wound. Some kind of metal shining from within. A gash that he quickly looks away from as she sends the shelf soaring away and stalks forward. Stalks forward before she closes the distance between them and blocks an incoming punch that he had directed towards the gash. An arm that he watches her twirl around before he is sent crashing through the display window of the store causing a thunderous crash to be heard as shards of broken glass go flying everywhere.

Turning his head upward finding the brunette coming through the broken display window stand just as he sits upright suddenly RoboCop is sent back down to the ground when he feels her right boot landing clean against his visor. A visor that he can only watch through his flickering vision as her right foot comes down repeatedly onto his helmet causing his visor to continue to crack. A visor that suddenly is grabbed forcefully as warning signals come across his vision. That is until it happens. When the sound of metal bending forcefully echoes through the air. As his helmet is ripped rather forcefully off from his head and tossed to the side with a loud clang revealing his face. A face that becomes bloody when her right fist lands clean against his face shattering his nose upon impact. A hit that makes him scream out in pain before as he feels her driving her blood covered fist back into his face rearing back RoboCop sends his right knee into her lower back causing her to flip off from him. Scrambling back up to his knees snapping his head forward finding himself staring into a pair of blue glowing eyes just as he smashes his right hand into the ground with a tremendous thud suddenly RoboCop's head snaps back when a loud bang is heard. A bang that lands clean against the middle of his forehead causing so many warning messages to come across his vision. Cause his vision to get fuzzy. Cause his body to malfunction as his mouth opens with no words coming out other than when sounds like a gurgling sound. A bang through his failing vision he follows with his eyes finding a lone shooter on top of a nearby rooftop with the end of a sniper rifle pointing down towards him. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching lowering his gaze away from the rooftop suddenly as he feels the end of a cold steel glock in the middle of his forehead without having a chance to react RoboCop knows no more.

* * *

" I don't understand. There's nothing here. No chip. Nothing."

Taking her eyes away from the deactivated cyborg resting on a nearby metal table with numerous plates of his armor detached revealing nothing but bolts and wires with some kind of nervous system underneath turning to look back towards John that has remained seated at the front of the table for the last half an hour staring down in disbelief at this RoboCop's skull from finding a partial piece of a brain inside with no chip anywhere in sight making her way over reaching down gently Cameron lays her hand down on his shoulder and smiles faintly when his eyes come up to meet her own.

" Maybe he was a unique model? Every model is different. He could have been the first of his kind."

Nodding his head leaning into her touch letting out a sigh with one last glance at RoboCop rising up to his feet reaching out John grabs a hold of a white medical sheet and covers the cyborg's body completely before he turns his sights back towards Cameron.

" Well we're not going to get any answers from him but i suppose the night wasn't a total waste."

Smiling brightly nodding her head in agreement reaching back Cameron untucks a large gun from the waistband of her jeans and cocks back the barrel.

" Agreed. I like his gun."


End file.
